Par-delà les gradins
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: A chaque fin d'entraînement, il était là, caché sous les gradins. A chaque fin d'entraînement, il était là, invisible, fixant la silhouette floue de Regulus qui coursait le vent. Et jamais Regulus ne le voyait.


**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravi de vous présenter ce nouvel OS, qui fête mes quatre ans de publication sur le site :) Mon premier texte sur , bien qu'il ne soit plus disponible à la lecture, datait en effet du 19 mars 2015.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau texte sur l'un des mes personnages favori d'HP vous plaira !**

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Par-delà les gradins**

Inspirant un grand coup, le capitaine et batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard, Irvin Usko, donna le coup de sifflet final.

Le bruit aigu résonna avec puissance sur le terrain de Quidditch vide de spectateurs, où le silence n'était coupé que par le bruissement des balais fendant l'air.

Les poursuiveurs se posèrent au sol, leurs bottes en cuir de dragon s'enfonçant mollement dans le gazon boueux.

Evan Rosier, le poursuiveur phare de Serpentard, poussa un soupir de soulagement et fit craquer ses épaules raidies par le froid.

Il avait hâte de se mettre au chaud et de fuir la pluie glacée qui tombait depuis le début de matinée et annonçait l'arrivée de l'hiver.

Le temps oscillant depuis quelques jours entre un ciel maussade et des orages sans se fixer, seuls les joueurs vert-et-argent avaient pris le risque de quitter la douce chaleur des salles communes, mus par l'envie de ravir la Coupe de Quidditch à la maison Gryffondor.

Le gardien, Keith McBran, fit un looping, avant de se poser. Balançant ensuite son balais sur l'épaule, le joueur fit un signe de la main à ses coéquipiers, puis il se dirigea vers les vestiaires en compagnie des jumeaux Jovan et Jakov Surović, les deux autres poursuiveurs de Serpentard, et accessoirement fils de l'ambassadeur du Ministère de la Magie Serbe.  
Ils furent rapidement suivi par Avery, l'autre batteur de l'équipe, qui claquait des dents, et pestait contre la pelouse détrempée qui produisait un petit bruit humide, semblable à un couinement, à chaque fois que ses semelles s'embourbaient dans la gadoue.  
Enfin, Rosier rejoignit les autres après avoir débattu de sa feinte de Porskoff avec Usko, qui lui reprochait de ne pas être assez coordonné avec ses partenaires de jeu.

Il ne resta alors plus que l'attrapeur de l'équipe, qui faisait des tours de terrain, et le capitaine, qui, d'un simple Accio, attira à lui une massive caisse en bois brut.

Irvin Usko souleva le couvercle, faisant grincer les charnières de cuivre, puis il lança à l'attention du dernier joueur, encore perché sur son balais :

« Eh Black ! Je dois ranger les balles. C'est ton vif d'or personnel ou celui de l'équipe ? »

L'attrapeur tourna la tête vers son capitaine, puis se rapprocha, ne volant plus qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, un vif d'or entre les doigts.

« C'est le mien, Usko.  
\- Mince, je n'arrive pas à retrouver celui de l'école, dit Irvin en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Demande à Cornfoot, le capitaine de Serdaigle, il l'a peut-être emprunté, c'étaient les bleus qui avaient le terrain vendredi dernier. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête, puis quitta le terrain, laissant Regulus Black seul, au milieu de la pelouse.

* * *

La pluie se mit à tomber plus fort, et des gouttes ruisselaient le long des vieilles pierres pour venir se perdre dans l'herbe.  
Il pesta. Fichue McGonagall ! Un peu plus et il serait arrivé en retard !  
Quelle idée de retenir un élève à la fin d'un cours le vendredi après-midi.

Il pressa le pas, et évita un groupe de filles de Première Année qui gloussaient en lisant un magazine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignit finalement le terrain de Quidditch, ou du moins ses palissades.  
Bifurquant vers la droite, il passa entre deux poteaux et agrippa la poutre en bois juste au dessus de lui. Il était presque trop petit pour l'atteindre.  
Se soulevant à la force de ses bras, il grimpa jusqu'à être juste en dessous des planches formant les gradins.

S'asseyant sur une sorte de plateforme cachée - ici inutile, puisque normalement utilisée par les guérisseurs à l'affût, qui n'existaient pas à Poudlard - il souffla, puis calma sa respiration.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur paille pour tenter de les dompter, mais l'humidité les faisait se dresser en l'air. Avec en fond sonore le roulement du tonnerre se rapprochant par vagues, il observa, bien caché sous le plancher.

Il écarquilla ses yeux d'un bleu clair, lorsque Regulus Black plongea vers le sol. Et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, d'un mélange de peur et d'admiration, lorsque l'attrapeur redressa brusquement le manche de son balais, remontant en chandelle dans une parfaite feinte de Wronski.

Il était incroyable, admirable. Et, dans la lumière d'éclairs parsemés, on aurait dit un dieu vivant.

Et lui, qui venait à chaque fin d'entraînement, lui, que personne ne voyait, il l'observait, ce garçon que l'on aurait sacré roi sans la moindre hésitation s'il en avait donné l'ordre.

Fin d'entraînement après fin d'entraînement, il regardait Regulus Black, qui continuait à perfectionner son jeu, seul sur son balais, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente.

Il admirait la détermination de ce joueur qui n'avait finalement qu'un an d'écart avec lui. Il admirait la précision de son jeu, la finesse de sa stratégie. Il admirait la luminescence qui entourait Regulus Black, et qu'il était apparemment le seul à voir.  
Il ne comprenait pas l'adoration que les gens portaient à son frère, Sirius. N'y avait-il personne d'autre que lui qui voyait Regulus dans toute sa splendeur, auréolé d'une lumière envoûtante ?  
N'y avait-il autour de lui que des aveugles, pour que personne ne comprenne quel point le cadet surpassait l'aîné ? Il semblait qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué qui était le plus jeune des frères Black, qu'il était le seul à avoir entendu que Sirius n'était qu'Ombre, là où Regulus était Lumière, que Sirius était Dévastation, là où Regulus était Perfection.

Un éclair déchira le ciel glauque de l'horizon.

Il se renfonça sous l'abri sommaire que formaient les gradins et plissa les yeux dans une vaine tentative de percer le lourd rideau de pluie. Il aurait bien utilisé le même sort que celui qu'utilisaient les joueurs pour voir de façon nette malgré le mauvais temps, mais il ne le maîtrisait pas encore, et il n'avait pas osé demander de l'aide à un camarade plus âgé.  
Alors Regulus restait flou au fond de sa rétine. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, entouré de ses amis, tellement intouchable.

Mais pourtant, il la connaissait par cœur, cette silhouette élancée qui coursait le vent. Il l'avait tant observé, dans le secret de ces séances d'après entraînement. Il l'avait tant observé qu'il craignait presque d'user cette perfection de son simple regard.

Il avait essayé de ne plus venir, de refréner cette obsession grandissante pour l'attrapeur de Serpentard, mais à chaque fois il craquait, et revenait. Inlassablement, il venait se délecter de cette magnificence qui émanait du jeune Black. Et alors, caché sous les gradins, il lui semblait presque possible de toucher cette perfection du bout des doigts.

Jusqu'à ce que la lumière baisse, ou que le froid se fasse trop pesant et la fatigue trop lourde. Jusqu'à ce que l'attrapeur se pose au sol. Et alors, son cœur à lui, il se déchirait. Parce que Regulus s'éloignait pour rejoindre les vestiaires, et que là, à chaque fois, elle se tenait nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur. Partageant la même régularité que celle qui était la sienne. Pourtant, il la haïssait. Mandy Parkinson, cousine favorite du grand Lord Flavius Parkinson. Il haïssait cette fille qui avait volé le cœur finement ciselé de Regulus. Il aurait voulu la faire disparaître, il aurait voulu la tuer, cette fille qui tenait ce cœur serti de diamants entre ses mains manucurées.

Regulus était intouchable, il ne pouvait l'approcher, et ne le pourrait jamais. Parce qu'il n'était que lui même, et d'un rang inférieur, si inférieur à cette divinité qui volait jusqu'à la cime des arbres et au-delà.

Mais elle, cette stupide Serpentard, elle pouvait goûter à cette perfection qui émanait du cadet Black.  
Et pour lui, c'était comme si on salissait un chef-d'oeuvre. Cette Mandy, cette fille si insipide, elle ne méritait pas d'approcher, ni même de regarder cette création si parfaite qu'était Regulus. Ardente au point que si lui s'en approchait, il se brûlerait les doigts.

Regulus Arcturus Black était Perfection. Mais dans le cœur de Barty, Perfection se conjuguait avec Inaccessible.

**FIN**


End file.
